


Anything But Straight Laced

by Kayani_Iriel



Series: Unexpected Comfort [5]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Anal Sex, Corsetry, M/M, Shameless Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:48:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26477473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayani_Iriel/pseuds/Kayani_Iriel
Summary: Flynn seems to have a thing for people wearing corsets. Mathias and Anduin work on fulfilling that desire.
Relationships: Flynn Fairwind/Mathias Shaw, Flynn Fairwind/Mathias Shaw/Anduin Wrynn
Series: Unexpected Comfort [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883338
Comments: 13
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was a topic of discussion in the Fairshaw Armada one day, and the plotbunny evolved from there. Many thanks to everyone who willingly put up me with bugging them about corset and garter styles and colours, titles, and all other annoying things.
> 
> Thanks to JaguarMirror and Mice for taking an early beta for me!

Flynn stretched out on the couch in Anduin’s private sitting room, a glass of very fine whiskey in his hand. The young king lay on him, head on his shoulder, while they waited for Mathias to finish up at SI:7.

“I’m sure he’ll be along soon, lad,” He reassured him, running his free hand through golden hair. “He would have avoided this if he could have.”

“I know.” Anduin sounded sad. “We just had something we wanted to do, but I don’t want him to be too tired. You leave in a couple days, and I don’t want this to keep until the next time you’re home.”

Flynn kissed the top of his head. “We’ll make it work. And whatever you planned, if it has to keep, oh well. I can be patient. You know you don’t have to do anything, just being here with you is enough.”

He heard a sigh, then a slim arm wrapped about him. He sipped the whiskey, closing his eyes. He could stay like this all night. The trip back from Boralus had been tiring, with rough waters, and he was grateful for these quiet moments with his lover. Mathias being there as well would be even better, but he’d take what he could get.

He set the glass down, wrapping his arm around the young man. He dozed, dreaming of ocean waves and seagull cries. A warm hand brushed his hair, waking him, and he opened his eyes. Above him, green eyes tired and face smiling, was his redheaded lover.

“Mattie,” he said softly, reaching out to run a hand down his cheek.

“Sorry I’m so late, I couldn’t get out of work sooner.”

“Glad you’re here now,” Anduin said sleepily, shifting to sit up. “Do you want to put off our surprise for another day? You look tired.”

The spymasater leaned down, dropping kisses on them both. “No, I think tonight’s good. You give me another night to think about it, and I’ll likely tell you no.”

“Oh no, no backing out.”

“Backing out of what?” Flynn asked.

Their young lover grinned. “Oh, he’s not completely sold on my idea.”

“What idea?”

Mathias rubbed his face. Anduin stood, tugging the older man towards the bedroom. “It’ll be more fun to show you. Stay put, Captain.”

He sat up on the couch, watching his lovers disappear behind the door. He picked up his glass, sipping thoughtfully. What was their secret plan?

By the time his patience had worn thin, and he was ready to go into the room and find out, the blond opened the door. He wore a long blue robe, tucked and belted tightly. He beckoned. “Now you can come in.”

Flynn made his way across the room, refusing to hurry. The king held the door open wider, smiling as he crossed the threshold. A blushing Mathias sat on the edge of the bed, dressed in a similar robe.

He looked between them, his brows drawing down. “Is the surprise matching robes?”

Anduin laughed. “Hardly, although there’s one for you too. I had some, um, special requests of a tailor, and figured you two may as well be comfortable while you’re here.”

He was pushed towards the bed, and obliged, sitting next to his spy. “Special requests?”

“Some tailored items. Wrathion was kind enough to find me someone reputable, discreet.”

His interest rose. “I can’t wait to see what these items are. You don’t have Mattie in a dress under that do you?” That earned him a sharp elbow in the ribs.

Anduin straddled one of the big man’s legs, wrapping his arms around his neck. He kissed Flynn deeply, lips soft and insistent. The Kul Tiran could feel his lover’s arousal, pressing against him as they clung to each other, kissing fiercely. He reached for the belt, intending to see what was hidden beneath, but Anduin stopped him.

“No, Mathias first,” came the whisper in his ear. The young king moved, sliding off his leg and extending a hand to the copper haired spy, who took it and stood. He allowed himself to be guided out a few steps, and turned, so he was facing Flynn.

His redhead undid the sash, and slipped the robe off, letting it fall gracelessly to the floor. The sight of Mathias there, dressed in a corset and stockings, and not a stitch more, had all the blood rushing from his head directly to his cock.

“Tides,” he breathed.

He stared, then decided a thorough once over was in order. He took his time, savoring the moment. Mathias’s coppery hair shone in the light, framing a face covered in a healthy blush. He noticed the smattering of freckles across the older man’s face was highlighted by the pink, as well as those on his neck and chest, where the flush had spread. His eyes traveled down, taking in hard nipples, telling him that despite the embarrassment, his lover was enjoying himself.

And the corset… oh the corset. Deep green, satin, and simple, it fit him perfectly. Starting just under his pecs, nipping in his already slim waist and just covering the top of his narrow hips, it was a sight to behold. The contrast of the dark colour and his creamy skin was mouthwatering. He desperately wanted a taste.

He kept his gaze traveling, down, to the copper hair and stiff erection below the corset, also indicating interest. He lingered on the garters, unusual but sexy as hell: a pair of thin, dark strips circling each thigh, vertical pieces holding them and the sheer stockings up. The lace cuffs of the stockings sported intricate patterns in gold thread, prompting him to ask, “Spellthread?”

Mathias shrugged.

“Of course. No snagging or running. Wouldn’t do to ruin such nice things before you had a chance to enjoy them.” Anduin said, coming up beside the other man. His robe was loosened, but still wrapped about him well enough Flynn couldn’t see anything.

“What are you hiding, lad?”

“Oh, nothing nearly as striking.”

The robe slid down, revealing a pale grey corset, this one ornately patterned brocade. He licked his lips as it appeared inch by inch, clinging to the young man’s lean frame. It finally dropped away, displaying long garters. They trailed down to spellthread topped stockings that made the legs in them appear slender and supple, and leagues long. His eyes stayed on his lover’s cock, hard and waiting below the corset’s bottom edge.

“Do we meet with your approval, Captain Fairwind?” Anduin’s voice was low, compelling.

“Absolutely,” he said, and held out his arms. Both men stepped into his embrace. He ran his hands down their backs, across lacing and soft material, his cock jumping in his trousers. Leaning over, he caught Mathias’s nipple in his mouth, sucking gently, hearing the other man moan. He closed his eyes, giving into the moment with the king’s hand tangling in his hair.

He released his spy, looking up. His lovers came together in a kiss, hot and desperate, and he groaned at the site of them. As they grasped one another, his hands clenched in their lacings.

“Impatient?” Mathias asked him once they pulled apart.

“You have no idea,” he admitted, unbuttoning his shirt. Anduin tugged it off him, throwing it into a chair. He stood, and the spy was on his pants, getting them off him with ruthless efficiency.

“There,” the redhead said. “Now you’re dressed more appropriately.”

“Undressed you mean.”

The blond grinned wickedly, running hands across Flynn’s chest, dropping a kiss on the glittering tattoo over his heart. “And look, he’s even a fresh canvas for us.” He moved to one side of the magical ink and sucked, leaving a dark love mark on the big man.

Flynn let his head fall back, enjoying the moment. “Tides, I have missed you two.”

Anduin moved away and pushed him towards the bed. He went willingly, moving to the middle, his lovers settling in beside him. They moved together, dropping kisses on his neck, his collarbone, and worked down his chest and abdomen. He reached out, stroking his hands along them both, touching corsets and skin, and aching for more. He tried pulling Mathias up, but was smoothly pushed away.

“Let us take care of you,” the older man said, kissing the juncture of his thighs. Flynn sighed and let them do as they wished, contenting himself with what he could touch. He gasped when a hot mouth wrapped around his cock, taking him deep. Strong hands parted his legs, and then there were lips and tongue on his balls, and he was muttering obscenities.

“If you two keep that up, I won’t last,” he warned. “It’s been too long, this morning with Mattie wasn’t enough.”

The relentless assault continued for only a few moments more, then both men drew back, looking satisfied. “Can’t have that,” Anduin said. “We’re only getting started.”

Flynn pawed at them. “Please,” was all he was able to say.

His lovers regarded each other for a moment. Then, Mathias tilted his head, acquiescing. “After you, your majesty.”

He grinned at him. “Cheeky bastard.” He reached into the nightstand, pulling out a vial of oil, and slicked up Flynn’s cock, drawing out more gasps and groans. He straddled the Kul Tiran, easing himself down onto him.

“Careful. Don’t want to hurt you, love.”

“I’m ready for you. I didn’t want to wait, I missed you too much.” He sank down, taking him in.

Mathias moved, seizing the big man’s lips in a fierce kiss. Flynn ran his hands down his spy’s sides, enjoying the smooth satin under his calloused fingers, tracing where the corset ended. He traveled further down, to the lace of the garters, the tops of the stockings, and groaned. Between their attention and outfits, he was worried about performing badly.

“Oh Flynn,” Anduin sighed. He rode him slowly, moving in of long strokes.

The Kul Tiran moved to the redhead’s neck, dropping hot kisses where he could reach. He closed his eyes, willing himself not to grab the young man’s hips and thrust harshly into him. This needed to last.

“Oh no. Captain Fairwind, open your eyes,” came the quiet command.

He did.

“That’s better. We didn’t dress up for you only for you to not appreciate it.” Anduin’s hands trailed down his sides, along the brocade corset, and he followed the movement, mesmerized. He reached down, slipping his fingers under the king’s garters, feeling the soft skin under them, the edges of the stockings. Each touch made him ache with need.

His spy moved behind Anduin, pressing against him.

“Are you going to take him too?”

“Oh no,” Mathias said. “We want you to take us both, if you’re up to it.”

“You’re trying to kill me.”

Their lover laughed. “We missed you.”

As he watched, the older man reached around, taking Anduin’s erection in his hand. He stroked the blond, hand moving steadily.

“Mathias,” the young man moaned. Flynn bucked his hips, earning another moan. He kept his hands on Anduin’s thighs, fingers on stocking edges and garters, enjoying the feel of them.

As the three of the moved, he watched his lovers move together, relishing the sight of his young man coming undone on top of him. When the king finally reached his release, spilling across his chest and stomach, he groaned in satisfaction.

“Oh Flynn, I missed you so much,” Anduin said breathlessly. He slid off almost bonelessly, collapsing beside him. The big man stroked his hair, smiling.

“And I missed you too, lad.”

Mathias moved up his body, planting a kiss on his lips. “And I missed you as well. I hope you’re up to another round, because I want to show you exactly how much.”

He pulled the older man down, encouraging him to straddle him. “By all means, show me.”

Mathias seated himself on his cock, eyes closed in pleasure. He rocked his hips, cherishing the feel of his lover on him. He stroked the smooth satin, the firm muscles in the spy’s legs, reveling in the sensation.

Anduin reached out to the redhead, touching his erection. He positioned himself so he could stroke his older lover but not obstruct Flynn's view. The three of them were quiet, aside from gasps and groans, as they worked towards their climax.

Flynn knew he couldn’t last, not with both of them taking their pleasure from him, and not dressed as they were. He gripped the redhead’s hips and tilted him, driving himself deeper with each thrust. Mathias threw his head back, a fine sheen of sweat covering him.

“So close,” the spy murmured, lacing his fingers with Flynn’s own. He responded by thrusting harder.

Suddenly, Mathias called out his name, coming with a shudder. He felt his lover’s body react, and the hot, tight heat had him reaching his own release as well. He cried out, gripping the spy’s hips hard enough to bruise as he spilled inside him.

His corseted lover slumped down on top of him, head hanging, breathing ragged. He closed his eyes, trying to catch his breath. The bed dipped as the king got up, and a few moments later, a warm cloth was being run over him.

Mathias moved, sliding off him, and he opened his eyes. Once they’d cleaned up, he tugged both his lovers close, still running his hands along corsets and lacings.

Anduin snuggled in, resting his hand on the Kul Tiran’s broad chest. “Did you like your surprise?”

Flynn slid his hand up, smoothing golden hair away from the young king’s face. “Very much. How’d you know I would enjoy that?”

“You’re forever playing with my armor,” The spy said, as he settled in. “The expression on your face when you help me unlace it says a great deal.”

“Am I that transparent?”

“Sometimes.” Anduin kissed his cheek. “Mathias mentioned it as an offhand once, and it got me thinking. So I got Wrathion to do some quiet asking around, and then talked to our spymaster about surprising you.”

Mathias curled in against his side. “I couldn’t find fault with the idea. You give up so much, being gone. We may as well make your time here enjoyable.”

“It’s always enjoyable when I’m home with you,” Flynn objected.

“But having something to spice it up, once in a while, doesn’t hurt, does it?” Mathias said.

“Of course not. But I don’t expect you to go through all this trouble for me.”

Anduin yawned. “Well, the clothing’s made, so we only need to get into it. Simple enough to indulge you now.”

Flynn was quiet for long moments. “Thank you, both of you. I can’t imagine this was an easy thing, for either of you.”

The blond pillowed his head on the Kul Tiran’s broad chest. “I thought it sounded fun.”

Mathias chuckled. “Actually, once Anduin convinced me, I accepted it readily. This is more comfortable than my armor corset, and I don’t mind being in that for twelve hours at a time.”

“Really?”

“Really. Maybe we should get one made for you.” One green eye gazed up at him mischievously.

“I like that idea,” Anduin said.

Flynn’s cheeks heated. “I’m not so sure I’d look good in one.”

Mathias snuggled against him. “We’ll have to see now, won’t we?”


	2. Chapter 2

For my birthday (in February) I decided to get a commission from Salier ([@NSFWSalier](https://twitter.com/NSFWSalier) on Twitter) and what better piece to commission? So I'm updating 6 months later so everyone gets to enjoy the art. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on Twitter now! [@IrielKayani](https://twitter.com/IrielKayani)


End file.
